


What's Next?

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s06e22 2162 Votes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-09
Updated: 2005-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-15 13:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Post-ep for2162 Votes





	What's Next?

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Josh didn't say a word, he just sipped his beer and watched the screen. Donna tried to look at him out of the corner of her eye, but that just made her head hurt worse than it already did, so she sighed loudly and slid further into the chair until her head rested against the hard back.

Surprisingly, it was Will who spoke first.

"I'm going to bed, for a month," he groaned as he got out of the chair.

Donna and Josh both waved half-heartedly at him as he left. Alone now, Josh turned to look at Donna. He didn't say anything at first, just took in her appearance. He was so happy just to be sitting with her, no pressure of any kind on either of them. Well, except for one thing.

"Need a job?" he asked with a grin.

"I think I need a shower first," Donna pouted and tugged her shirt away from her body.

Josh was about to say something smarmy when Donna cut him off.

"Congratulations Josh, you guys did a great job," she shook her head in near disbelief.

"I didn't do anything, he made the speech," Josh indicated Matt Santos on the TV screen.

"You did everything Josh, you made him, you convinced him he could do this. You quit your job, at the White House by the way, and went all the way back to retail politics, you shook hands on a sidewalk in New Hampshire like you were a, a..."

"A college dropout with an ass for a boyfriend?" he grinned again and he looked younger than he had earlier in the day.

"What was that about your boyfriend's ass?" she snarked back.

"This is what we do Donna, we campaign, even when it seems fruitless, even when our candidate is so green he thinks he can win without giving a few people jobs or defense contracts or promises he can never keep. We campaign even when our candidate's card board cut out has more charisma than the real thing or when the candidate has so much charisma he's slept with half the women in the beltway," Josh shrugged.

"It's a job," Donna shrugged in agreement and stood from her chair.

"One you don't have any more, so I repeat, need a job?"

"I'm still not sure I'm not going to vote for Vinick."

"Well I think you should join us and find out why Matt Santos should be the next President of the United States," Josh stuck his hand out to her.

Donna took his hand in hers, but not in a hand shake. She turned his hand over in her own until they were palm to palm and she slid her fingers between his and leaned in to the grasp.

"I have a few demands," she smiled demurely.

"Of course you do," he returned the smile.

"I have to have an office, with walls and a window of some sort," she began.

"Well I don't have an office yet, but we'll see what we can do," he nodded.

"Secondly, I would like 1 full day, starting now, off before I were to take this as of yet unidentified job."

"Done."

"Finally, I don't want to be your assistant Josh..."

"Was it that terrible?" he asked unable to look in her eyes focusing instead on their joined hands.

"No," her voice was barely audible, "it wasn't terrible at all. You didn't let me finish. I don't want to be your assistant any more because when the day is done, I want to be able to do this," Donna had been moving closer and closer as she spoke and on the last word of her sentence she pressed her lips to Josh's.

There was a level of surprise for both of them, but it dissipated quickly as Donna brought her free hand to the back of Josh's neck to bring him impossibly closer to her. Josh's free hand found it's place on the small of her back and exerted a different type of pressure there than he used when they strolled the halls of the White House.

They kissed leisurely for awhile, enjoying the taste and feel of one another's mouth, the warmth of hands moving over and under various pieces of clothing.

Finally it was Josh who pulled away, sucking in a huge breath and running one hand through his hair as his other hand cupped Donna's hip, unwilling to cut off all contact.

"I can probably find another assistant," Josh nodded quickly.

"Can I still have a job?" Donna asked as she kissed her way along Josh's stubbled chin.

"I could pay you to do this," Josh groaned as she sucked on the skin of his neck.

"I think that's illegal," Donna giggled against his skin and the vibration radiated throughout his body.

"Seriously Donna," Josh took her by the shoulders so he could look in her eyes, "I watched you on this campaign. You will be an asset to anyone who is smart enough to hire you. I know we work well together, Congressman Santos is going to need the very best if we have any shot at Vinnick in the fall. I need you, the Congressman needs you, the country, Donna, the country needs you."

Donna placed a hand over her heart, her eyes were warm with emotion, but not the tears that might have come a few years ago.

"I would be honored to work for the Congressman, to work for you Josh," she nodded solemnly.

"With me Donna, you will work with me, not for me. Now, about that shower?" he leered playfully.

"I think we could both use a shower and a meal. I can't actually remember the last time I ate solid food, I have been on a caffeine drip for about 48 hours," Donna rubbed her stomach.

Donna gathered her purse and threw out some of the trash on her desk as Josh just stood and watched her. Suddenly she looked up.

"Shouldn't you be out there?" she pointed to the TV where C-Span was still showing the party on the convention floor.

"Nah, it's just a photo op at this point."

"You deserve to be out there with them Josh."

"I'd rather be back here, with you," he shrugged and offered her his hand. It was hours later when a knock came to Josh's door. He shifted a sleeping Donna off his shoulder and got up from the couch. He laid her gently on the cushions and went to answer the door.

"Where you been, kid?" Leo grinned broadly at his protégé.

Josh put a finger to his lips to quiet the exuberant man and indicated the sleeping woman on the couch. Donna was wrapped in a big fluffy white hotel bathrobe and Josh was fairly certain nothing else.

Leo grinned and hitched a thumb toward the hallway. Josh flipped the security lock to keep the door from locking him out of his own room and joined Leo in the hallway.

"She OK?" Leo asked.

"Yes, she's fine, tired and worn out, but I think she believes the best man won."

"He did, didn't he?"

"No question in my mind," Josh smiled.

"I can't believe this Josh, it's a whirlwind right now, but I think I'm going to be pissed with you in the morning," Leo smiled back.

"I think it is morning Leo, but please don't ask me what day it is."

"We all need some sleep. Matt wants to have brunch at noon tomorrow or today I guess," as Leo watches the sun rise out the hall window.

"In his suite?"

"Yeah, bring Donna."

"I will, see you then Leo," Josh shook the new Vice Presidential candidate's hand.

In the dim light of the hotel room Josh could see Donna's eyes flutter open.

"Hey," he said quietly as he locked the door behind him.

"Hi," she smiled, "how long have I been asleep?"

"An hour or so, but we have a few hours until brunch so why don't we get some more sleep?" he approached the bed and pulled the thick comforter down.

"Yeah," Donna nodded as she sipped from a glass of water.

As she finished her drink she reached for her purse to find her own room key.

"Donna, come here," Josh indicated the bed.

Donna's eyes went a little wide at the implication.

"Let's sleep Donna," Josh chuckled.

"'Kay," Donna nodded and crawled into the bed, pulling her bathrobe tight around her.

Josh crawled in behind her and held her gently in his arms and drifted off to sleep, a genuine sleep for the first time in months.

"Did they send up home fries?" Matt Santos asked his wife as she uncovered silver plates of food.

"I think they sent up one of everything on the menu," Helen announced as she stared at all the food.

"I'm hungry, honey, really hungry," he smacked his hands together and rubbed them quickly in anticipation.

Leo was on the phone in the other room trying to help Toby with the investigation into the NASA leak when Josh knocked on the Congressman's door.

A secret service agent opened the door and allowed Josh and Donna to enter. Matt was too busy scooping home fries on his plate to notice Donna at first.

"Where were you last night Josh? We missed you at the party," he said his head buried in the steam tray.

Helen smiled at Donna and laughed a little at her husband's obliviousness.

"Honey, why don't you say hello to our guests?" she hip checked him into attention.

"It's just Josh," he groused until he looked up and smiled, "and Russell's chicken fighter."

Donna blushed a little, but her smile belied any discomfort.

"It's good to see you Congressman, congratulations," Donna reached out to shake his hand and Matt had to put a spatula down to return the gesture.

"Thank you. This is my wife Helen, Helen this is Donna, right?"

"Yes Sir, Donna Moss. It's a pleasure to meet you Ma'am," Donna shook Helen's hand as well.

"You were very helpful during the stem cell vote," Matt put down his plate and crossed his arms looking at Donna intently.

"Thank you Sir, but I really just got coffee and well, blankets," Donna laughed.

"Don't be modest, you knew every single one of those members of Congress, by district and political position, you were really quite savvy. What are you doing with yourself now?"

"Well Sir, I am off today, but tomorrow I would very much like to join the Santos for President campaign," Donna crossed her arms to mirror Matt's stance.

"You're hired, now would you like pancakes or waffles?" Matt took up the spatula again and got Donna a clean plate.

"Sir," Josh finally spoke up, "I already hired her Sir, but thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Great, so that's done, let's eat!"

Once everyone had a plate of food and Leo had finished his phone call the five of them ate in silence, the food too good to even comment on. Donna sipped her coffee and then smiled over the rim of her coffee cup.

"So Congressman, how does the Santos for President campaign feel about interoffice dating?" Donna asked as she reached across for a piece of bacon off Josh's plate.

"We're all for it," Helen smiled broadly as she winked at Josh.


End file.
